Freezing Love
by Giriko-99
Summary: This is a Freezing one-shot story. It just involves Satellizer and Kazuya living peacefully after the Nova Clashes and have retired from the business. Rated M for mature content and a juicy lemon. You have to 18 or older to read this content. You have been warned.


**A/N:**

This is a Freezing lemon story. This is my first time attempting to create a Freezing lemon so please take it easy on me. I'll try my best to appease you guys. Plus there aren't that many stories out here so I said to myself, why not give this a shot? If you guys have any suggestions of me doing this, such as a Freezing harem story or just one shot Freezing fics, then please tell me. I'd be happy to do this for you guys.

Also there is a steamy and wonderful lemon coming up just so you are aware. If you are not 18 years old and up, then don't view the material. I did warn you about this and if you didn't read this, don't complain to you parents.

Anyways, let's get on with the story shall we?

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Freezing. Only their respective owners do.**

* * *

The darkness in the bedroom started to dissipate as the sun rays lit it up. As the darkness faded away and light replacing it, there in the room are two occupants on the luxurious sized bed. A young man and a young woman. The man groaned a bit as the rays of light brightened up in the room. At first he tried to ignore it completely as he wants to continue to sleep. As much as he tried to, it didn't work. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he looked towards the companion next to him in bed. This young man is no other than Kazuya Aoi young brother of the late Kazuha Aoi and Limiter of Satellizer El Bridget.

He was seen smiling as he watched Satellizer sleep peacefully. He tucked some of the soft blonde locks behind her ear as he kept on looking at her beautiful heart shaped face. He was quite surprised that she didn't stir awake as usually this would wake her up in the mornings.

" _She must have been up all night talking with her parents and all that. Regardless, she is really beautiful whenever she sleeps. Makes me wonder how I even took her for my sister all those years back ever since I enrolled in West Genetics. But I didn't know that she had some of my sister's stigmata placed in her body so of course I would have mistaken her for my sister. Plus she has some qualities that sets her apart from Nee-chan._ "

He then felt Satellizer rustle between his arms so he decided to allow her some space for her to get into a comfortable position. Even within her sleep, the busty blonde wouldn't allow herself to be separated from his arms. He couldn't help but laugh quietly as it was really cute for her to be so clingy onto him. It was as if she was a teddy bear or a pillow to him.

" _But I wouldn't change it for anything in the world even if it offers me all the fame, wealth, and prestige. Without Satella, I wouldn't be able to be this happy and at_ _home_."

He then started to reminisce about the events that transpired recently in his dangerous and busy life.

Before meeting Satellizer or even getting involved in any of the Limiter-Pandora business, Kazuya was just a normal boy. By normal, I mean going to school, having a roof over his head, eating three times a day, and his elder sister, Kazuha Aoi, looking over him. Everything seems to be going well until one day, the Nova came in. Kazuha got herself ready to fight the Nova and just as she was about to walk out of the door, Kazuya came along.

He knew what this meant as he has seen her dress up in her combat uniform whenever the Nova intrude Earth. He may not look like it, but for his age, Kazuya knew all about it as he has seen what has happened in the news. Just seeing his sister at the front door ready to combat the dangerous foe scared him to no end. What if she doesn't come back to him and look over him? How is he going to fare in life without her? The many questions that he has in his mind kept on swirling like a crazy hurricane. Kazuha noticed his distress so she embraced him.

Kazuya wrapped his little arms around her waist and pleaded to her saying,

"Please don't go Nee-chan."

"I don't want to either dear little brother but I have a duty to fulfill. I must protect the innocent before the Nova does any more harm to them." Kazuha said while she stroked her brother's hair.

"But I don't want you to go! I want you to stay. Let the others do the fighting."

Kazuha looked at her brother in sadness. She is practically his mother since she was the one that raised him up after her parents died. As much as she doesn't want to leave him alone, time is running out. The world is at stake and she knew that the Nova are closing in to their intended target any moment now. However, before she left him, she gave him some parting words to him.

"Before I go, I have to tell you something important okay?" Kazuha softly said to him.

Kazuya looked up to her as he listened to whatever his sister has to say to him.

"You will understand one day when you find that special someone. The moment you found her, you will do everything to make sure that she is safe no matter the cost. Even if you have to sacrifice yourself."

"I will Nee-chan." the little boy said to his sister.

Kazuha gave her brother a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Standing up, she saw her limiter, Luke, waiting for her. He didn't say anything as he knew that the siblings needed this moment. After all, he knew that Kazuha is the only supporting parent that Kazuya has and leaving a loved one isn't easy. Plus she always talks about her little brother to him all the time whenever they were at Genetics.

The moment Kazuha walked out the door was the last time Kazuya ever saw her beloved sister. A few years later, he went to West Genetics and met Satellizer El Bridget for the first time. The moment he laid eyes on her, was where everything started for the young man and young woman.

" _I understood what you meant by what you said to me all those years back Nee-chan._ " Kazuya saw the sleeping beauty stir from her sleep. Wiping her eyes, Satellizer's blue eyes looked directly at Kazuya's dark eyes which made her smile. Kazuya's heart skipped a beat as he was really captivated by her smile. He couldn't get tired of that smile and he wouldn't.

"Good morning love." Satellizer greeted her lover.

"Good morning to you too, suki." Kazuya went in to kiss his love passionately on the lips. Satellizer closed her eyes in bliss as she enjoyed the kiss. After a few minutes, the two parted their lips.

"Were you awake while I was sleeping?" Satellizer asked him.

"I was. While you were sleeping, I was thinking of...old times."

"I see...where they good ones?"

"Some of them yes and some not so great. In fact, I didn't want to remember some of them at all. But the one thing that I would never forget and what I would say is the defining moment of my life is when I met you at West Genetics a few years ago."

Satellizer just smiled at him. Oh he's such a sweetheart. Looking at the clock which read, 9:10 A.M., the blonde heiress decided that it's time to get some breakfast.

"Kazuya dear, I believe it's time for breakfast don't you think?"

"Oh yeah. Completely forgot about that. Let's head down."

The two got off the bed and started to get dressed. Kazuya wore a navy blue polo, black jeans, and some house slippers while Satellizer wore a long black summer dress which accentuated her buxom figure. As the two went towards the large dinning room, the head butler, William, greeted the two.

"Good morning Lady El Bridget, Sir Aoi."

"Good morning William." Kazuya greeted back to the butler while bowing.

"Good morning to you too William." greeted Elizabeth.

"Breakfast is already served as usual. Is there anything else that you would need milady?" asked the butler.

"Not at the moment. You may resume with the other duties William."

"Alright then. Let me know if you need me." William bowed to the two and left them to their meals.

Getting themselves settled in the table, the couple ate their meals in silence which didn't bother them. After all, if there's nothing new or interesting to talk about, might as well enjoy the silence that life has to offer. Once they were done eating, the maids went in and took care of cleaning the table and all that. Kazuya of course helped them out which made the maids appreciated but told him that he should relax and let them take care of it. Needless to say, Kazuya allowed them to continue the job. Once they were done, the maids left the couple to their own devices.

"So Kazuya. Where do you want to go?" asked Satellizer.

"I dunno. Wherever I guess." said Kazuya.

"Hmmm...what about the new mall that just opened up? Want to check it out?"

"Sure thing. We should tell William about our plans before we do anything else." said Kazuya.

"No need to worry Mr. Aoi. I'll have the driver bring you to your destination." said William making the two jump a bit. Kazuya's heart was beating faster as he didn't know that he was just behind them.

"Thank you William. But please try not to scare us like that again. I nearly had a heart attack."

"My sincere apologies milady but as your head butler, it is my duty to make sure that I know what activities you might be doing. After all, your father gave me this task right before he left to his work." said William.

"Well anyways. Let's get ready for our little date Satella. We can't let the day waste itself now can we?"

"I guess you're right. Thank you William. May you please watch over the house while we are away? I wouldn't want anybody dangerous trying to sneak in and make a mess."

"As you wish milady."

The couple then went towards the limo and William watched as the luxurious vehicle drove off. He felt something vibrate in the pocket of his pants so he took out the phone. Answering the call, a man's voice asked William,

"So how is everything going over there?"

"Everything is fine as always Master El Bridget. Your daughter has already left with Sir Aoi to the new mall that just opened up in London a couple days ago."

"I see. Well I guess I wouldn't have to worry about her now can I? I trust that Gengo's grandson is taking care of my daughter well."

"He has been ever since he moved to the El Bridget estate." William replied to Howard El Bridget.

"My daughter sure grew up to be a splendid young woman hasn't she? Time flies fast. She used to be the innocent girl I used to know and now already she has a man. Regardless, I guess this is all the time we have left. I have to get back to some unfinished business before I do anything else. Take care of the two while I'm away okay?"

"Yes Master El Bridget."

"Take care of yourself William." with that Howard closed the line. The head butler went back to the house and resumed his normal duties as usual.

* * *

 **[At the mall]**

Kazuya and Satellizer walked around the mall in a leisurely pace as they are not in a rush to do anything. The two wanted to enjoy the scenery and also enjoy each other's company. While they were walking, Satellizer was wondering if Kazuya has anything that he would like to buy.

"Kazuya. Do you want to buy something while we're here?" Satellizer asked him.

"Not really. What about you Satella?"

"Well I'm not really concerned about anything. But are you sure you don't want anything?"

"Hmmm...maybe a new watch. I like watches when I was little but I haven't been able to wear one since I was always saving my money. Living as a commoner before I met you, I had to decide what to buy and what not to buy. Money is quite tight for the rest of the others."

"Don't worry Kazuya. Now that you are part of the El Bridget Family, you wouldn't have to worry about that problem anymore."

"Even so, I just can't rely on your family's fortune too much. It would tell your father that the reason I chose you to become my partner and then a lover was because of social standing. I have to prove that I am capable of providing not for myself but also for you."

Satellizer smiled at his declaration. It's one of the reasons why she fell for him. He was selfless and always works hard towards any goal he has to achieve. The two went towards the store Kazuya wanted to go in and bought himself a nice silver plated watch. It had both the digital and regular clock hands on it. The original price was around 119.97 Pounds ($178 in dollars) but it was lowered down to 66.73 Pounds ($99). When the clerk saw Satellizer and Kazuya, he was shocked to see the world's most powerful Limiter-Pandora team. In fact, he was the one that gave them a 57% discount without even having a sales day. At first Kazuya told him that it's no biggie to do that but he told them that he should do something as gratitude for what the Limiters and Pandoras have done for Earth. In the end, Kazuya relented and Satellizer paid the the clerk.

Leaving the store, Kazuya's stomach rumbled.

"Oops. Looks like I'm gonna be hungry." Kazuya scratched his back in embarrassment as his stomach rumbled.

"Hmmm...I see a food place over there. Let's see what they have." Satellizer grabbed Kazuya's arm and practically dragged him to the place.

Arriving their, Kazuya was quite surprised to see a buffet. What's even more surprising is that this one has all foods around the world. Yes they have everything including deserts, drinks, main course etc. It was like an international food festival is hosted here except it ain't no festival. It's the real deal.

"I've never seen anything like this before." Kazuya was in awe as he watched people go around the place picking out their favorite dishes and whatever.

"Me neither." Satellizer was also quite amazed. Just how much did this establishment cost to the British government?

"Well can't let the people take all the food. Wanna dig in?" Kazuya asked his lover.

"Sure thing. I also would like to try out some foreign cuisine. You know, just to diversify it a bit so that I can get a feel of the culture of each countries."

So the couple went to the front desk and told her a table for two people. The person jotted their names down and already the couple followed the her. Once she gave them a table, a waitress came by and introduced herself to them.

"Hello! My name is Linda and I'll be taking care of you today. For starters what would you like to drink?"

"I'll have a just water." Satellizer said to her.

"Same here." said Kazuya.

"Alright. I'll have them coming right up."

The waitress left and the couple waited for a few minutes. Once she gave them their drinks, Kazuya and Satellizer decided to go ahead and grab their food. Kazuya went towards the Japanese section while Satellizer went to the Italian section. Once they did that, they went back to their seats and ate silently in bliss.

After eating lunch, Kazuya and Satellizer went to a few more shops until it was time to go back home. Getting her phone out, the blonde heiress contacted William.

"Sorry for being here for a long time. But tell the maids and the others that Kazuya and I am coming home."

"Don't worry about it milady. It's important that you go out of the house every once in a while to get some fresh air. I shall contact the others about the message. Please be safe when you are coming back."

"Thanks William."

Closing the phone, Satellizer and Kazuya waited for their limo driver to pick them up. While waiting, she looked at her boyfriend who was watching the family walking by happily. As he watched them go by their merry way, he felt sad. During his childhood, his sister, Kazuha, was the one that raised him up. Now that she passed away from the Eighth Nova Clash, he felt all alone. Satellizer knew that he was remembering something painful, so she grabbed his hand gently and gave it a firm yet loving squeeze. Kazuya looked at her and all he saw was a loving and comforting smile.

"Satellizer?" Kazuya asked her.

"I know that you are remembering something painful but fear not. I am here and you are no longer alone. Someday, you and I will have the family that you so desired."

"Thank you Satella. I needed that."

Just then, the limo arrived. Getting in, the driver closed the door and drove off to the large house. Arriving at the house, the two decided to rest and relax after a fun date.

* * *

 **[Later that night]**

After dinner, the two went to the living room and watched a movie. It was one of those comedy romance genres but that was their favorite type of genre. They weren't much to romantic drama types since Satellizer would call it cheesy so Kazuya just only purchased either action, comedy, comedy romance, or sci-fi. Watching movies one of those pass time likes that they wanted to do during the evenings.

Finishing the movie, Kazuya decided to go ahead and use the shower as he wanted to refresh himself before going to bed.

"If you need me for anything, I'll be at the shower." said Kazuya.

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit."

So the two went to their own ways. As Kazuya took his shower, Satellizer had some naughty thoughts about her boyfriend. During their relationship, Satellizer had some rather indecent thoughts about her limiter. What's even worse is that her dreams were plagues with Kazuya and herself in compromising and indecent positions. Sure she may not like to be touched physically and sexually due to the traumatic and abusive past she went through thanks to her brother Louis. But now with that out of the way, sexual frustration now comes back with a vengeance.

" _Does that mean I'm ready to do_ _ **it**_ _with him? All my life the thought of sex disgusts me but with Kazuya...it doesn't feel revolting. Rather, it feels pleasurable and loving. Those dreams I have with just him touching me and caressing me with love felt so real I thought that we were doing it. If that were the case, then I guess I'm ready. But I wonder if he feels the same way I do..._ "

Satellizer thought about it hard for a couple of minutes until she decided to wear a rather seductive black lacy bra and panties underneath her bathrobe. If she is going to choose this night to do the deed, then might as well get dressed in some rather seductive clothes that would make Kazuya desire her and only her.

While that was going on, Kazuya was also thinking the same thing. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he is attracted to Satellizer. Sure he is kind, caring, thoughtful around others especially women which earned him the respect of others. But he is also a man and he too has needs. In fact the moment he met up with Satellizer, his self control was put to the test. There were even moments where his hormones nearly took over his rational sense telling him to just take the blond beauty, ravage her and make her his and nobody else's.

However, he repressed them and boy was he grateful for his self-restraint. Had he not known about his lover's traumatic experience, he would've her trust and probably lose the loving relationship he already has now. Now with the painful chapter of her life coming to an end, hormones are now raging like a tsunami breaking down every bits and pieces of restraint he has installed within himself.

" _I wonder if I should do this. I know that Satellizer has recovered and is no longer afraid of touch. But that doesn't mean the fear has completely faded away yet. After all, trying to recover from that type of sexual trauma is hard. I would be that way if I was in her position. On the other hand, I really want to do this. To make her mine and for me to be hers in mind, body, and heart. I would like it but I'll just have to wait until Satella gives the go light._ "

Kazuya turned off the shower and dried himself. Getting dressed in just a T-shirt and shorts, he hanged the tower and left the bathroom. Entering the bedroom, he was quite surprised that it was dark. Kazuya assumed that Satellizer must have gone to bed earlier so he might as well do the same.

However, just before he could get into bed, he was pulled in rather forcefully. As his back landed on the bed, he was pinned down by his beautiful girlfriend.

"Kazuya...I want you..." Satellizer said in her seductive British tone.

He was taken back by this. He has never seen Satellizer being this seductive. With a killer body and that type of attitude, any male would get aroused and Kazuya is no exception. But before he flips Satellizer over, he wanted to make sure that she is alright with this and wouldn't regret this.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean we can-mph."

After that short kiss, Kazuya looked into her eyes and realized that she definitely wanted this.

"I want to try. Sure I may not like it before, but now that is out of the way, I want to try. I want to feel the intimate contact that everybody else has with their lover."

"Alright then. Get ready because I'm not holding back."

"Neither am I."

* * *

 **[Lemon time ladies and gents!]**

The two lovers connected their lips and started to make out with much passion. It's their first time being this intimate so they aren't that experienced. But that doesn't mean that they can't try. They'll just have to learn together.

Driven by carnal instinct, Kazuya hugged Satellizer closer to his body. She moaned as her supple and big breasts squished on his muscular chest even though she was wearing a bathrobe. Just then the blonde woman was completely caught off guard as she felt her lover's tongue enter in her mouth. Still having the drive to not lose, she of course fought back. Kazuya smirked inwardly as she wanted to be the dominant one. Not tonight as he is the one going to take the reigns. The tongues dueled each other as if they have a vendetta against each other. They did this for a few minutes until Kazuya took over. She moaned a bit loudly into the kiss as his tongue explored around her mouth.

Satellizer was really in heaven right now as her beloved is kissing her. Even if it's just lips connecting to each other, to her it's total bliss. Kazuya loved the taste of the kiss. She tasted of strawberry toothpaste and there was a hint of peach to the flavor but regardless, he wanted to salvage the taste all the more.

As the two lovers passionately kissed Kazuya started to take off the bathrobe she was wearing. Parting from her lips, he successfully took her bathrobe out and boy was he shocked. Kazuya didn't expect her to wear such provocative clothing. But he wasn't complaining. In fact he loved what he was seeing right now. The black lacey bra and panties he wore suits her really well. To call her beautiful is a bit of an understatement but rather goddess incarnate is the appropriate word for it.

"I can't say this enough love. But you are gorgeous Satellizer."

Satellizer blushed at the compliment.

"R-Really? You think so?" Satellizer asked Kazuya and already he could detect some hesitation laced in her voice.

Placing a hand on her cheek, he caressed it gently. He hugged Satellizer and she could feel his genuine feelings of love and affection. He then whispered into her ear,

"Do you think that I wouldn't share this moment with you right now if I didn't find you so attractive?"

"N-no." replied the blonde heiress.

"Then let's continue shall we? I'd hate to ruin this moment for the both of us. More especially for you as I want to make this night memorable."

Satellizer's heart soared in happiness when he said that. It felt like she had won the lottery in the whole entire world. Kazuya started to pepper her feather kisses which made her mewl cutely. Even if this was his first time on this, he wanted to make sure that she isn't hurt since its her first time after all. He slowly wrapped his toned arms around her feeling her clothed breasts squish softly at his chest. He swore he could even hear the "boing" sound that it was making. Reaching up to the straps of her black bra, he found the clasp and unhooked it. His eyes nearly bulged out from their sockets as that modest piece covering her chest fell down from her body. He couldn't help himself but stare at her ample breasts. He then went down to her panties and took them off as well revealing her beautiful bare body to him. Satellizer became embarassed as she used her arms to cover her arms while averting her eyes from his gaze.

"Please don't stare at them too much. It's embarrassing."

" _Man her reaction is really cute! She really doesn't know the full effects of what she is doing to me right now does she?_ "

Kazuya, being the gentleman he is, went up to her and started to unravel her arms off while telling her,

"There's no need to be embarrassed love." said the brunette.

He parted her arms and already Satellizer felt the cool air hit her chest. Kazuya then started to lick her neck which gave off a soft moan from the buxom blonde. While he was doing that, she took off his shirt as it wasn't really fair for her to be the only one being naked. Kazuya was so occupied of attacking her neck that he didn't feel his shirt being taken off. Luckily he was able to leave a hickey while she took his shirt from his body.

"You're neck tastes so nice...I want to taste more of your body Satella-chan."

Satellizer shivered at his husky tone. All of her fantasies and erotic dreams are coming true now. Kazuya retracted from her body and started to move towards her breasts. He lazily trailed his tongue from her neck towards her collarbone giving her little kisses on them. She giggled at the affectionate action he was giving her. He started to kiss her breasts causing her to emit a cute whine but he didn't leave her unsatisfied.

He gently fondled her breasts with his big hands. The elasticity was really good but the softness was like no other. Not even Elizabeth Mably, or even Rana Linchen could compare to this. Satellizer's breasts were a category of their own. She moaned a bit loudly as she felt her breasts being fondled. All of her life she hated being touched by somebody else, but Kazuya is the lone exception. She is heaven, on cloud nine. Her mind is fogged by lust and wanton desire and she craved for more.

"Don't stop~. It's so good. Keep doing that."

But Kazuya didn't continue causing her to whimper in frustration. Why would he be so mean on doing that? Kazuya then decided to be uncharacteristic and show her who is in control of this moment.

"Uh uh uh. You have to be more specific my lovely woman. I'm not going to continue unless you tell me what you wanted to do. Until then, no pleasure."

Satellizer didn't really like the way her lover is teasing her so cruelly. She was really loving the pleasure that he was giving her but unless she wants to continue feeling good, she has to be honest with her true intentions. Regardless if it was shameless for her.

"Please continue to fondle my breasts..." said Satellizer said to her softly.

Kazuya heard but he decided to tease her some more because it was so cute when she said it.

"Can't hear you my love. What was it that you wanted me to do?"

"Please continue fondling my breasts!" Satellizer said in a more louder voice. It was so embarrassing that her entire face was an entire shade of red. In fact, it was even redder than a strawberry.

"Good. Now for a reward of being honest..."

Kazuya continued to gently grope her breasts causing her to moan more loudly. As he was continuing his ministrations on those twin orbs, he noticed that Satellizer's nipples started to get erect. He smirked as he now knows what her weak points are, regardless if this was a his first time to do this.

Satellizer continued moaned as he kept playing with her fun bags. She didn't wanted more than him fondling her breasts. After all, she wanted Kazuya to suck and nurse them off from her bountiful bosom.

"Oh!~ That's so good. Please suck my breasts Kazuya."

Her lover's mind went on autopilot and did just that. He wanted to pleasure her to great heights and that was the only thing on his mind. Not being the man to deny her pleas, he latched his mouth on the right nipple while he tweaked the left one with his index finger and thumb. This time he didn't bite so hard on the nipple. He knows that those are sensitive and if he ever does that, it would be painful for her.

"K-Kazuya!~ So good. Please continue to do more.

He continued his ministrations. Satellizer continued to moan while she held his head to her bosom. It looked as if the Japanese man was a baby and the British woman is the mother. She closed her eyes and let herself revel in the pleasure.

While Kazuya really wanted to continue to fondle her breasts and do many wondrous things, he wanted to explore many other wonderful regions of the female body. More especially the ultimate prize which is of course her pussy. Kazuya left her breasts and started to lick his way down to her toned stomach. He placed some kisses here and there causing the blonde heiress to giggle. Once he got down towards his destination, he was quite surprised to see her panties already soaked.

He gently pressed his finger towards her wet panties and this caused her to moan/scream. Kazuya then smashed his face into her panties. As he did that, he could easily smell her scent and it was driving him crazy. Sure it may be musky but his mind is driven crazily by it. In fact he doesn't want to leave his face there and plant it in there for the rest of the night.

Satellizer on the other hand was horrified. She didn't expect him to take a whiff of her pussy scent and that embarrassed her to no end. Hiding her face with her hands, she said to Kazuya,

"K-Kazuya~. Don't smell me like that~. I'm embarrassed."

"Don't worry my lovely lady, I actually liked the way you smell. A rather addicting one if you ask me. Oh I just can't enough of it already."

Kazuya took in her aroused smell a few more minutes until he proceeded to take her panties out from her leaving her completely exposed to her lover. As he threw the black underwear at the side, he saw a nicely trimmed triangular patch of dark blonde hair on top of her snatch. He looked at the wet member and his instincts screamed at him to ravage her.

"Please don't look at me that much. It's embarrassing for me."

Such a cute reaction made Kazuya dive right in at the heiress and started to eat her out. But he didn't do it so viciously. At first he wanted to savor the taste and also do it slowly. Satellizer moaned at the contact of his tongue licking her. The ebony haired man really liked the sweet taste her wet pussy and he continued to lick some more. While he was licking her, his dick started to get erect making him groan as the tent touched the mattress of the bed. He just couldn't wait to fuck her senseless and her cute moans were just driving him over the edge.

"Oh Kazuya-kun~! Keep licking me!~" Satellizer screamed.

But he had a different plan of action. Instead of complying to her request he slid a single digit in her tight folds. She threw her head back as she felt a finger slide inside her wet folds. However, her boyfirend didn't want to hurt her as she is a virgin and he knows that having something foreign in her would be painful. Being the gentleman he is, he slowly slid in and out.

At first it wasn't comfortable for Satellizer but as she got used to it, she screamed to have some more. His fingers are just as good, if not better, as his tongue.

"Oh Kazuya! It feels so good...faster!" Satellizer screamed out.

"Alright then. Get ready."

Kazuya continued to caress her insides while he latched his mouth back onto he breasts. The blonde heiress kept on moaning and screaming as her lover was taking her to heaven. However, her climax reached its peak the moment his finger touched the sensitive little bulb that was underneath the hood of her pussy.

"I'm cumming!"

Satellizer's blue eyes rolled back as she arched her back gushing a fountain of her love juice on her lover. While she had her climax, Kazuya kissed her passionately and Satellizer somehow found the strength to clash tongues with his. After that little episode Kazuya saw her body spasm and he knew that she was already taken to cloud nine. But what took him by surprise is that he didn't know that Satellizer was a squirter. Just the thought of fucking her it made his erection even harder and more painful as it pushed against the confines of his boxers. He just wanted to pound the sexy blonde woman to the bed until she couldn't walk straight for a week.

"Had some fun?" asked Kazuya.

"Yes..." Satellizer had a glazed look in her as she still felt the pleasurable aftershocks of her orgasm. She couldn't even form a coherent thought as that blissful orgasm took her to cloud nine.

"Since I pleasured you, I think its fair for you to do the same for me."

Satellizer just nodded her head and looked at the tent that was straining in his underwear. Seductively crawling up to him, she pulled the piece of clothing off from his hips which caused her to blush at the erection. His erected manhood was standing at a good 10 inches and she felt herself getting wet at the lewd thoughts of that tower entering her depths.

But she wasn't really sure how to pleasure a man. When she looked at Kazuya's monster, she was a bit intimidated by it but she pushed that fear aside. They are already past the point of no return and not pleasuring Kazuya would be unfair for him.

"I-I don't know what to do..." Satellizer stuttered.

"Hmm. How about touching it for starters but be gentle at doing it. After all, a man's member is as sensitive as a woman's pussy." Kazuya said to her.

"A-alright Kazuya. I hope I don't disappoint you..."

"I'll bet you'll do fine. Whatever you do is up to you. But I'll surely enjoy it."

Satellizer then proceeded to touch his towering mast. As instructed, she gently touched it earning a throaty moan from the brunette teen. Taking that as a sign of pleasure she continued to jerk his manhood up and down in a rhythmic pace.

"T-that feels so good. For a first timer, you are really good at this." Kazuya moaned.

She grinned in victory so she decided to tease him just like he teased her. Oh how payback was a bitch. After all the embarrassment she had to endure, she wanted him to do the same regardless if he was the dominant male or not.

"What would you want me to do Kazuya-kun~? You may be the dominant man but I'm not going to back down. After all the embarrassment that I endured, its only fair that you do the same. Isn't that how it works?"

"So you want to reverse the tables around I see. Well then, I want you to lick it for me please." Kazuya commanded her.

"Since you said please, I can't deny it...it looks so delicious."

Pulling her hands out from his erect manhood Satellizer kissed his mushroom head. But she was starting to become a tease at this. She slowly kissed the mushroom head of her beloved causing him to moan. She noticed that some precum started to leak out from his manhood. Getting a taste sample, she found out that it was a bit salty but didn't mind it. In fact she was getting addicted to Kazuya's taste.

"A bit salty but not so bad. I really liked it a lot." Satellizer commented on the taste.

She then slowly licked the ten inch monster rather lazily. This was something he didn't expect. Plus he was the alpha male. Shouldn't he be the one to take control of the situation right now? But alas he is now paying the full price of his arrogance and is now at the mercy of the blonde beauty. Kazuya groaned as her tongue licked the veins memorizing each of its shape. He threw his head back as he was teasingly being licked by his lover. Her hot tongue against his erect flesh felt like heaven.

"S-so good." Kazuya moaned.

Smirking lustfully at that and she continued to teasingly lick his shaft more. While she was licking his manhood, her other hand started to fondle his balls. He didn't really expect her to fondle his balls but he didn't mind it at all. The ebony haired man kept on groaning and moaning as his lover kept on pleasuring him. Satellizer was increasingly getting good at this and urged her to continue.

"Oh don't stop Satella-chan..."

"You'll feel even better Kazuya. Just let your lovely and beautiful woman care of you."

She took his member one inch at a time. Kazuya was about to lose it as she took him in her mouth. But he was resilient to not cum. This may be the second time but he isn't determined to blow his load just yet. After all, he wanted to savor the pleasure before he could cum. The white haired nekomata's tongue licked all around the skin of the shaft causing him to shiver. Satellizer then decided to pleasure him by playing with his nipples. Kazuya closed his eyes as the pleasure just wasn't stopping. She was really satisfied to see her lover being pleasured and so she continued to do her pleasurable ministrations to his tall member. She started to bob her head up and down causing her boyfriend to experience a mind blowing BJ.

He could feel his penis being sucked by her mouth and he was trying all his hardest not to come right here and there. But it seems that Satellizer had something else in mind. Taking her mouth off from it, she enveloped his manhood with her breasts causing him to groan at this pleasure.

"So do you like my breasts enveloped around my breasts Kazuya?" Satellizer asked her boyfriend.

"Oh I really like them so much! They're fantastic!" Kazuya replied to her while he moaned at the soft flesh encasing his dick.

"Well then I guess I have to go a bit faster since you liked it so much."

And she did just that. Satellizer pumped his dick with her breasts and while she was doing that, she licked the head of his dick. That was when Kazuya couldn't handle it anymore. He exploded his load while emitting a loud groan of pleasure. her face was splattered with his essence and she could smell a perverted scent that it was emitting. But she didn't mind it. In fact she really liked it and already her body heated all the more.

The busty blonde woman couldn't wait anymore so she started to position his penis to her vagina. Kazuya moaned as he felt his mushroom head come in contact with her wet and moist slit. She then lowered herself, slowly taking his giant monster one inch at a time. She could feel her walls being stretched painfully but she didn't care. The only thing that she ever wanted was to be joined with her beloved Kazuya as one flesh and body.

And this was no cruel dream. It was reality.

Kazuya moaned at how tight and soft her pussy was. The tightness was out of this world and the walls were clenching around him like satin pillows trying to smother his giant penis. He saw her grit her teeth and was worried that she was hurting herself as her face expression showed that of pain. But that didn't deter the busty blonde at all. With the two already coming this far, there's no way that she is gonna stop now.

"S-Satellizer. Are you sure you want to do this? I-I can tell that this will hurt you quite a lot." said Kazuya.

"I'm ready for this my beloved. Just let me get used to this."

Satellizer then took the rest in and she threw her head back in pain. She felt her hymen being torn and the act of becoming one is now complete. She felt the tip of Kazuya's manhood kiss her cervix while he felt her walls tighten a bit. After a few minutes of adjusting his dick in her, she started to move slowly. At first it was painful but as she kept up with her bouncing movement, she was receiving the pleasure that was to be expected.

Satellizer is now a happy woman. To be able to make love to the man she loves feels so pleasurable that she couldn't stop. She is now a woman controlled by animalistic lust.

"O-oh Kazuya! It feels so good! I can't stop!" Satellizer screamed as she felt the electrifying shock of her womb being pierced by his dick.

"D-damn. So tight. F-feels so good." Kazuya grunted while she kept bouncing up and down.

The blonde heiress kept riding her lover like a bull. The pleasure was so good that she squirted a fountain of her love juice on his member and hips the moment his dick scrapped her G-Spot. Kazuya nearly came at that moment but held it in just to feel the pleasure of making love to his beloved woman.

Kazuya flipped her over with him being on top of his woman and started to thrust in her tight snatch. But he didn't thrust her hard and fast. He went slow as he wanted to feel more of her. Holding her close to his body, Kazuya licked at her neck and started to plant love bites around it. She moaned as not only was he thrusting in her but also marking her neck with his love bites.

The ebony haired man then lifted her up and the two are now in a sitting position as he wanted to bite and lick her breasts. Arriving at the bouncing orbs, he then lightly bit on the nipple and started to suck her tits. Satellizer held his head to her bosom and smothered him to her wonderful breasts.

He just kept on thrusting into her more and more until he felt his climax approaching. Letting go of her breasts, he attached his lips to hers and the two passionately kissed while he thrusts in her. After a few more, the Japanese man finally climaxed while Satellizer squirted for the third time on his dick coating it with her silver juices.

The two moaned at the kiss while they rode out their orgasms. Satellizer held Kazuya close to her body and their bodies molded into one. A few tears of joy came out from her eyes. After enduring a painful chapter in past, Kazuya stayed by her side no matter how big the burden was. It was he that made her complete and happy. Nothing in the world would ever compare to this romantic and intimate moment. And she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

As they separated from each other, there was a string of saliva.

"Satellizer, want to go for more?" Kazuya asked his lover.

"Yes."

"I have an idea and you might like this also. Get on your hands and knees."

Satellizer blushed at Kazuya's request. She along with her boyfriend are going to make love in the same way that animals mate.

"So you're going to take me like an animal...how perverted of you Kazuya..." Satellizer said cutely.

"I just want to assert my dominance over you so that you'll know who is the alpha of this relationship my lovely woman." Kazuya said huskily making the blonde woman shiver in excitement.

The young Japanese man teasingly slid his dick up and down her wet and moist pussy causing her to whimper in dissatisfaction. All she wanted is to have his dick in her slutty pussy. She wanted to experience the same pleasure over and over again until she passes out.

"Kazuya! Please fuck me already! I can't take it anymore!" Satellizer screamed.

"Alright then. Here's your reward for your honesty my lovely lady."

Kazuya slid right inside her easily and she screamed. The moment he slid in, her pussy tightened with a vice grip and it felt like she wanted to milk him dry. But he kept himself from blowing his cream into her. He began to thrust in her and showed no signs of stopping as he continued onslaught of her pussy. All you could hear now is moans, screams, and flesh smacking against flesh.

"D-damn. Really tight yet so good!" Kazuya gritted his teeth as he furiously pounded his way into her.

Satellizer couldn't form any coherent thought as she felt her pleasurable spots being poked at. Her tongue lolled out from her mouth as she was seeing nothing but white. Issei then decided to fondle her breasts while fucking her. Her pussy got wetter as the brunette teen kept on fondling her breasts.

The busty blonde kept on moaning more and more as her lover pounded more into her being. As she was being fucked, she could ultimately feel her climax approaching. Kazuya was also feeling the same way as his dick was ready to cum into her womb.

"It feels so good! I'm gonna cum!" Satellizer screamed.

"M-me too."

"Cum with me Kazuya. Fill up my womb with your seed! Let's come together!"

"Here it is!"

With a final thrust, Kazuya rammed his manhood and the two came at the same time. She could feel his seed stuffing her womb while she sprayed her love juices causing the bed to get more wet than before. As he was already done dumping his seed in her, he collapsed on top of her.

"I love you Kazuya."

"Love you too Satella-chan."

 **[Lemon End. You can come out now!]**

* * *

The two lovers kissed each other softly after their little rigorous activity. When they parted their lips from each other, Satellizer snuggled up to Kazuya. Wrapping his arms around her, the blonde beauty let out a relief sigh. When they looked at each other in the eye, it went from staring to giggling to full on laughter.

"I wasn't really expecting tonight to be this...amorous." Kazuya said after he calmed down from laughter.

"But don't you think life throws us off guard all the time?"

"Point taken." Kazuya scratched the back of his head.

"Thank you Kazuya for sticking with me throughout my times of need. And also for caring for me."

"You don't have to thank me Satellizer. I should be the one thanking you for protecting those times where I couldn't defend myself in times of danger."

Satellizer smiled at Kazuya and the two shared another loving kiss. Separating their lips, Kazuya clapped his hands and the lights were closed. He pulled a blanket over themselves and wrapped Satellizer in his arms as the loving couple fell asleep in bliss.

* * *

A/N: there you guys have it! Hope you guys enjoyed this story. Let me know if there is anything I need to revise or edit so that I wouldn't make this mistake ever again. As I said in the beginning, if you guys want some Freezing stories let me know either PM or comments. Alright. I'll see you guys later.


End file.
